I need school
by VioletPG
Summary: Lucy Carlyle is stuck at home with a drug addicted mother and an alcoholic father. Most of her sisters have managed to escape the hell they live in but not her. School is the only place she can be somewhat safe from her life. Two new students walked into class one day and found themselves entangled in Lucy's life. She needs someone... She needs some people. Some heroes...
1. New kids

On the day this started, Maths was one of the most boring lessons I went through. During it, I spend most of my time drawing and falling asleep on my desk; being at the desk in the furthest and darkest corner helps with getting away with it. Nobody looks.

I have never gotten the point of most maths. I mean, when will an artist need to use that triangle thing where you have to find the longest side or something? I don't know since I can't be bothered to listen.

While I'm here, I should introduce myself. My name is Lucy Joan Carlyle and I'm 16 years old. I have a little longer than shoulder length, brown, straight hair with a fringe that I tend to use to cover my left brown eye. I tend to wear the same thing every day: a dark grey top that is on the brink of being black, a comfortable black jacket with a hood on the back, ripped black leggings that go underneath a black skirt that falls just past my knees and black converse shoes.

Nothing really special. Which is just like this school.

Every day tends to be the same thing. The teacher always rambles on about something or another. The idiots of the class throw things and pass notes while the teacher doesn't see while the popular girls gossip about useless rubbish.

I knew I must have unknowingly fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I saw our Head Teacher, Miss Fitties, stood at the front of the class in front of the white board with two young males by her side.

"Great, new idiots." I thought to myself. I just looked away and sighed, ignoring their existence. Yes, I do tend to hate most people. Hating them is mostly the reason why I'm always quiet and easily angered if people try and talk to me for a laugh. I look like – and usually get called it- an angry emo.

I tend to cry in pain and hatred inside but I never want to show it to others to pick up. I don't want to be sent to someone to talk about it or have to deal with people making fun of it. I'm not an emo though... I'm not.

Whoever those new boys were, they chose to sit near me and my empty area. In the corner of my visible eye I saw them.

One of them was quite tall and skinny, almost like me but it looked like his body was naturally a slender frame. He had slightly long- for a guy- neat brown hair that he had a habit of running his fingers through its soft and fluffy-looking contents. His clothes were stylish and neat, looking like someone who could pass for just being at a wedding. He wore a long brown coat that went down to around the middle of his calves, a buttoned up black shirt with a collar under the coat's collar with a brown jumper over the top of his shirt. He also wore some slightly too tight black trousers. Everything just looked so perfect on him.

"Oh fun," I huffed to myself in my thoughts, "another person who wants all the girls." I still refused to make direct eye contact with them.

The stupid and desperate girls fluttered their makeup-filled eyes with a dreamy expression, flipping their hair in ways they think is romantic and attractive. I always wondered how they could move their face under all that make up.

The other male was completely different to the first.

He had a massive flop of untidy blonde hair while two shining blue eyes hid slightly under some huge black glasses. He wore a hideous green jumper that looked almost a vomit green and a blue shirt peeked in from the jumper's neck and rested on his thick trunk of a neck, his pants were covered in holes to show his unshaved legs. I watched as he half tucked his shirt into his pants. I could tell we had another irritating nerd.

Great!

I placed my hands on my thighs and moved them up and down on it while sighing, resting my head on my paper covered desk.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard. I tilted my head slightly to the right to see the posh student looking at me. "You feeling ok?"

I sat up straight and gave him my Lucy Carlyle Stare. This caused him to look at his desk with a nervous and embarrassed expression.

Idiot.

~Time Skip Thanks To Mr Barnes' Moustache~

After the maths class was break time. I walked out of the school onto the massive school yard and sat in my usual spot. It was behind a bunch of trees and bushes that had one bench. Around the area was covered in a bunch of thorns and other natural irritating things.

People don't tend to come around here since they don't want their clothes to be torn and ruined. I don't care, however...

I placed my hands over my eyes and let the tears freely fall down my face. I don't know how much more of this I could take. My left eye throbbed and ached in pain so I moved my hand so it didn't touch it but I kept the hair over it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Somebody asked. I thought whoever it was, was talking to someone else. That is until I felt a warm, slender hand on my shoulder.

I quickly wiped my eyes and held the tears bad easily and I look up to see... The brown haired guy again! The blonde looked at the sky and rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you, Fatty?" I asked that caused him to scowl.

"Unwanted jerk." He muttered under his breath. I looked down after hearing it.

"George, stop that!" The brown haired boy said to the blonde. They stayed either side of me while all I could hear was the loud crunching of crisps being eaten by the blonde- I assumed was George.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, looking at my hands while I fiddled with my fingers.

"We saw you crying." George told me. I heard the tone in his voice change to something softer.

"You two are new here. In a few weeks you'll get used to it and not give a thing anymore. Everyone does." I stated with a natural voice. I watched the taller male's eyes widen. "Now, leave me alone."

Both looked at each other then stood up, careful of the thorns. I knew they wouldn't talk to me.

"Well... It was nice meeting you. I'm Anthony Lockwood." He told me before he left.

"I ruin everything!" I shouted in my head.

For some reason, I felt like I was being watched...

I moved my legs a little and let the thorns cut into my skin. My breathing became a little faster as the blood slowly flowed down my legs. The thing is, it didn't even feel bad.

Only one more lesson... One more lesson and it was back to being a slave.

~ Time Skip Brought To You By Blue Crips. George: MINE!~

The next lesson was art, which made me a little happy at least.

Dry blood stained my skin on my legs and areas on my leggings, nothing really new.

In art class, we were forced to work in pairs. Who was a put with? Well, who else but Anthony Lockwood! George was put with one of the main sculptures, Flo Bones. She was probably the only person I could actually stand.

We had to do self-portraits. I don't really like them but I had no choice. So Anthony drew him and I drew him.

I noticed while doing this that his eyes were a milk chocolate brown while his face was perfect. No flaws at all. That was strange because, from what I heard from his voice before, he definitely is going through puberty. Unless that's his natural voice but I don't know how much deeper it can get.

It was a nice tone... I guess...

Anyway, back to drawing...

We didn't have long as it ended quickly after starting. I thought it looked bad because of the short time limit but when I showed Lockwood, his mouth was hanging open in shock.

I probably would have spoken but I am a bit socially awkward (ok, a lot).

I had to bite my lips once I saw his art of me. Basically, take a 5 year old's drawing, add a little shading and you've got his picture of what supposed to be me. He looked away with embarrassment but I told him that he got an A for effort. He did seem to try his absolute best.

"Yours is amazing! It's sketched too!" He told me as he picked up my drawing and examined it deeply.

I could see a bunch of girls checking him out but he seemed to ignore it. They then glared at me to tell me to back off.

"You focused so hard and with so much detail!" He gawked smiling. I still didn't talk to him. I wasn't in a good mood for once. Well, for once in art. "Right, tell me what's up."

"It's nothing, Anthony." I told him, using a smooth lie.

"Please, call me Lockwood. Also, there clearly is, your eyes look like they're on the brink of tears."

Luckily, the teacher stopped the class. I thanked her – mentally- for getting me out of talking and lying about that.

After she taught us some art techniques the bell rang.

My eyes widened in fear... Home time...

While I was walking home, those two idiots followed me. A little later I couldn't take it and slickly span around to look at them.

"Stop it, stalkers!" I shouted at them.

"This is the way home for us..." George huffed.

"Wait... You two live together?" I asked which they replied with a nod. O-Kay then.

I made my way to the short cut that was covered in brambles, broken glass and other sharp things.

"Don't go that way, stupid." George rolled his eyes while rubbing his glasses on the horrid jumper before pushing it back up his nose.

"I live with it." I blurted out and gulped. I hoped they didn't believe it was true... Maybe just that I'm used to walking through it...

"What do you mean by that?" Lockwood asked with a concerned voice. I quickly made up a lie that I don't think he believed. However, before they could comment further, I rushed into the path anyway. Enduring and dealing with the constant pain.


	2. Secret Deal

The next day I returned to school hidden in a black hoodie that was too big, black pants that drowned my legs and black shoes that just fit. I attempted to spend the whole day avoiding the two boys I knew was looking for me.

When the first bell rang I ran as fast as I could to my form room and hid in the corner of the room, trying everything to get people to sit around me but all refused. They answered with things like: "Why would we?", "Who in their right mind would sit next to you?" and "go home and never come back!"

I gave up on talking back to them as I had grown to accept. It was the last one that stuck to me. Never come back? I'd probably be driven to suicide!

You can't exactly be surprised how I feel when you find out that my dad is a bad alcoholic and my mother is a drug addict. Most of my sisters have left me alone and the ones that don't get beaten when they try and help their youngest sibling. I can't run, no matter what. They always somehow find me...

Beaten, forced to do things I don't want to, a slave... I had grown to accept that's all I'm worth.

I hung my head low when Lockwood came into the classroom. I hoped he wouldn't see me but of course he did and sat beside me, throwing his brown duffel bag under the table.

"Lucy?" He asked worriedly. I don't think I told him my name but everyone talks about me so he might have picked it up. No surprises. He placed his hand on my arm and gently held it. I had to bit my bottom lip to hide the pain and wince. "What's the matter?" he whispered near my ear. He said "Yes, Miss" for the register.

Who does he think he is? Barging in on my privacy!

"Ew! Anthony has his hands on that thing!" A popular girl said in disgust while the others either laughed or ew-ed. George came out with one of the amazing come backs I've heard. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Miss Carlyle, please put down your hood in class." The teacher asked me, looking at me over her computer screen with her dull blue eyes. My own eyes widened as I frantically shook my head, mentally begging to keep it up.

I saw Lockwood smile at me from the corner of my hood and vision. It was ridiculously bright, like it was 100 gigawatts! The slender man stood up and walked to the teacher, I could see his masculine jaw move as he talked to the teacher. I watched as they walked out of the classroom to discuss something.

Like any normal classroom would, it erupted into chaos when the teacher left the room. It became a zoo with the people running around and shouting at one another. Others started to throw things at me, which increased the pain.

Thanks to George, he sat in front of me and (thanks to his chubbiness) blocked all the things flying at me while he nonchalantly read a book. It was quite nice what he was doing. I still can't stand any of them!

Only a few minutes later, Lockwood came in with the teacher and it all went silent. Everyone acted like nothing happened. I waited and luckily the teacher didn't ask me to take down my hood again. Still, I couldn't look at Lockwood.

I waited what seemed like eternity for the bell for first period to ring, advoiding the avalanche of questions from Lockwood. I silently stood up and grabbed my things- barging past everyone to get out faster. I only managed to get to the yard before Lockwood caught up to me in a smooth and rapid run.

The school was massive with a good few hundred rooms. It's separated into pieces for different compartments. The biggest and oldest is the English and Maths building that used to be the original school. There are small buildings for each: PE, Technology, Art and Music and History. The yard itself is huge that covers the area between the buildings.

"Lucy, wait!" Lockwood shouted as he continued to run the final space between us and surprised me by grabbing my arm. I couldn't hold it back this time and I squealed loudly in pain, followed by a wince. Immediately, he let go and stood in front of me and didn't allow me to move past him.

For a big guy he was surprisingly fast.

I kept my head low so he wouldn't see my face. Behind me I could hear George panting in exhaustion from running. I just managed to slip past Lockwood and I walked quickly away.

Lockwood did something I wouldn't forgive him for. He ran up to me and pulled my hood down while moving in front of me. A small gasp escaped from his widely opened mouth, taken aback by the mess underneath the hood.

On my left eye was a huge black circle that showed a black eye, the wind moves my hair to reveal it as well as a jagged cut diagonally on my bottom lip. There was a scar across my eyebrow leading to my ear while many scars and cuts showed on my neck and other parts of my face. A large yellow-ish bruise covered my cheek while cuts showed around my collarbones. My hair was a tattered mess that wasn't messed up because of my hood being up.

"O-Oh my god... L-Lucy..." He stammered, reaching out to gently touch my face. I noticed him trying to take in what I've been through. I shoved my hood back over my head and pushed him aside as I ran to class. He stood there while his brain comprehended with what he saw.

I'll admit, a few tears did fall... I didn't know how to feel...

During the beginning of music class, Lockwood decided to sit beside me and bombard me with whispered questions of what you might expect him to ask. "What happened?" and, "Who did this to you?" as well as others.

I put the yellow headphones on as soon as we got to the keyboards to ignore his talking. This lesson, we practiced the tunes that we made up on our own for the assessment next lesson. I played my slow and sad tune on the electric piano.

When I finished, I looked at Lockwood, whose face was full of amazement. "That was amazing!" he said with a huge smile. His smile faded as he looked at me. "oh." He commented and wiped a bit of blood off my cut lip.

His fingers... They were so soft and gentle; they wiped my lip like my lip was the most delicate thing known to man. A small tingle ran through my lip and skin as he brushed it. My breathing became shallow as I smelt a small scent of him. It was heavy in cologne but had a sweet smell to it, like fruit but I couldn't put my finger on what.

I pulled myself together and pushed his hand away. I put my hand up and asked the teacher if I could go to the toilet. He allowed it.

When the blood finally stopped, I left the bathroom to go back to music class. I didn't know at the time that I wouldn't make it to this week's music class... Unfortunately, I was greeted by one of the most idiotic idiots of all of the idiots.

Quill Kipps. Not only was I _extremely_ lucky to see him, but I was also _happily_ greeted by his other idiotic mate, Kat Godwin. Did you detect the sarcasm in my voice at all?

"Oh look, Kipps! There's the mistake we need!" Kat said. Her voice automatically made me want to punch the younger brat.

I attempted to completely ignore the two ditching creeps, sliding past them slickly as I kept my head down. That didn't go well as the irritating ginger pinned me by the arms to the cold, stone wall. The stone wasn't perfect and the bumps rubbed against my back.

The pain shot through my body as a smirk crawled upon his face. "I haven't seen you in a while, Carlyle." Kipps chuckled. One of his hands reached up and pulled down my hood with a chuckle, staring at the mess beneath. "I can see not much has changes, now has it, Carlyle?" He took a glance up and down. "Torn black shirt underneath." He smirked. I looked down as it was true.

Both of them laughed like they just heard the best joke.

Recently, I learned not to move, fight or do anything bad in a case like this. 'Cause I know I would get a bad beating. Kat may be a pipsqueak but she is one of the best at martial arts in the school. I was in enough pain as it was; of course I didn't want her to make me worse.

Kipps started to glare at me, "Did you get what I wanted?" My breathing became rapid as his face got closer to mine. Fear ran through my body then filled every singly little vein. I timidly shook my head. "It was due today, you little rat!"

When he found out about my parents, I was forced to get drugs and alcohol that they wanted to fill their addicted minds. I was a secret slave to them as well as my parents... I'm forced to do everything...

"S-Stop please," I pleaded, "They ran out, o-ok? I c-couldn't get any. Please... I-I can't take it."

I couldn't take it... I started to become lightheaded because of my rapid breathing, my body feeling numb and fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes and a thick, rough hand wrapped around my skinny neck. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kipps cutting off my air. My lungs started burning.

"Listen here, Brat! If I don't get what I want by the end of this week I will not hesitate to go further and nor will Kat! Mark my words, Carlyle!" He yelled into my face. My body started to become light and relaxed. Kat glared at me with a small smirk. A cold breeze started that made my condition worse.

I soon passed out from the lack of air; Kipps chuckling was the last thing I heard before everything became an empty dream.

Why me?


End file.
